Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of transporting and conveying technology, in particular intra-logistics. The invention relates to a carriage for a rail-guided conveying system, in particular for a suspended-conveying system, including a carriage body that is designed for embracing a runner rail and which has a first and a second limb, wherein the limbs are connected to one another by way of a transversely extending connecting section.
Description of Related Art
The first limb has a first roller pair, which is attached on its inner side. The second limb has a second roller pair, which is attached on its inner side. The first and the second roller pair of the two limbs are arranged offset to one another in an equal and opposite crosswise manner.
The term “equal and opposite” can also be read as equal but opposite.
The invention moreover relates to a conveying system, in particular to a suspended-conveying system, with carriages and with a runner rail, along which the carriages are rollingly movable for conveying, in particular for the suspended-conveying, of conveyed goods.
In automated warehouses, extensive production facilities and very generally with the conveying of goods, there exists the need to convey goods between processing stations, to intermediately store them in warehouses and to retrieve them again from the warehouses, as well as to prepare them for dispatch, by way of suspended-conveying devices.
Thus in suspended-conveying devices, it is known from the state of the art, to convey objects such as clothes, but also conveying pockets receiving a conveyed article, by way of carriages that roll along a runner rail via rollers.
The published document EP 0 856 480 B1 thus describes a carriage that is designed as an outer runner and has a carriage body constructed of two limbs connected to one another via a transversely running connecting section. In each case, two rollers are arranged offset to one another in a crosswise manner, on the inner side of the limbs.
The carriage body at the outer side has a runner rail, which is designed as a flat profile, wherein upper rollers run on upper running surfaces and lower rollers run on lower running surfaces, of the flat profile.
The track guidance is ensured by way of roller flanges, which are arranged on the rollers at the outer side and which limit or prevent a movement of the carriage transverse to the running direction.
The rollers are guided on the runner rail is a manner in which they are largely free of play, so as to ensure a stable guidance of the carriage along the runner rail, despite the short wheel/roller distance.
The carriage according to EP 0 856 480 B1 has the disadvantage that the largely play-free guidance of the carriage along the runner rail can lead to an increased wear and in the worst case to a jamming of the carriage on the runner rail, e.g. with curved travel.
However, if the rollers have play with respect to the runner rail, then the guidance along the runner rail loses its smoothness and becomes unstable in the worst case. The carriage wobbles on the runner rail.
Moreover, it is necessary for the runner rail in each case to form two lateral lower and upper running surfaces, which lie opposite one another in pairs, for a stable guidance of the carriage, and this entails significant limitations in the design of the runner rail.